I've never
by Herms Malfoy
Summary: YAOI El equipo titular del Seigaku se propone jugar al 'Yo nunca...'. ¿Que acabaran descubriendo? FujiRyo,Golden Pair, mencion de TezAto


Aclaraciones: The Prince of Tennis no es mío (ya me gustaría U.U) y la historia tampoco es mía, solo me he dedicado a traducirla del ingles.

La historia es de: PheonixShadow.

**¡SI NO OS GUSTA EL YAOI FUERA! **

**

* * *

  
**

**I'VE NEVER**

.- ¡Ya lo tengo! Juguemos al Yo nunca… -Chillo Eiji. Se escucharon unos murmullos de aprobación. El pelirrojo salió corriendo y en pocos minutos llego con latas de Ponta- Coged cada uno una. El primero que tenga que ir al baño queda eliminado. Conocéis el juego ¿No? Se da un trago en cada nunca.

.- Yo empiezo- Se ofreció Momo- Yo nunca he conducido un coche.

Nadie bebió nada.

.- Yo ahora nyo. Yo nunca he llegado a la final de algún torneo. - Riendo

Todo el mundo miro rápidamente a Ryoma. Este tranquilo se encogió de hombros y dio un sorbo a la lata. Esa confesión no era un secreto para nadie.

.-Yo nunca he besado a Oishi-Sempai- Se la devolvió Ryoma.

Eiji se callo de golpe, seguidamente bebió un sorbo de su lata. Todo el mundo se sorprendió delante de esa confesión.

.- ¿Cuándo fue eso? –Pregunto Momo viendo como Oishi se sonrojaba- ¿Hay alguna cosa que no nos habéis dicho?

Fuji sonrió – Buen hecho

Kaidoh se rio- Yo nunca he rechazado a una chica.

Momo bebió de su lata. Sorprendentemente, fue el único ante ese nunca.

.-Yo nunca he suspendido un examen – Dijo Fuji sonriendo.

Eiji y Momo dieron un sorbo. En esos momentos solo Fuji, Inui, Kaidoh, Oishi y Taka-San no habían tocado aun la bebida. Tezuka había dicho que no jugaba y estaba leyendo un libro en un rincón, sin ponerle atención al juego.

.- Nunca me ha bofeteado una chica – Continúo Ryoma con el juego.

Kaidoh, Inui y Momo dieron un sorbo de su Ponta. Ryoma sonrió ante eso

Inui se puso bien las gafas – La chica me llamo acosador sin ningún motivo.

Oishi sonrió dudosamente – Yo nunca me he metido en una pelea

Todos, a excepto Inui tomaron refresco.

.- Como era de esperar de la Mama de Seigaku, nya!

.- ¡Eiji!

.- Yo nunca he perdido un partida – Dijo Taka tratando de evitar mas burlas hacia Oishi que veía venir de parte de los miembros del equipo. Todos sin excepción bebieron de su bebida

.- Yo nunca he cantado enfrente de mucha gente – Continúo Momo

Oishi, Eiji, Fuji y Ryoma tomaron un sorbo

Eiji hizo una mueca – Fue tan divertido, Nya!

Oishi se sonrojo ligeramente – En la fiesta de un amigo

Fuji sonrió – En casa, en clase de música y en casa de Eiji

Ryoma se mordió el labio frunciendo el ceño - En un Talent Show

.- Talent Show? Tienes que cantar para nosotros algún día –Exclamo Momo alegremente abrazando a Ryoma del cuello pasando de las quejas de mas joven que intentaba apartarse sin tener éxito.

.- Yo nunca he visto una revista porno – Dijo Eiji después de que Momo liberara a Ryoma

.- Baka Oyaji- Murmuro Ryoma mientras bebía un poco de Ponta – El deja sus revistas por cualquier sitio –Pensó. Fue una gran sorpresa para Eiji de que su Ochibi viera esas cosas para "adultos"

Todos miraban a Ryoma esperando alguna respuesta. Ryoma suspiro – ¡Tengo un pervertido como padre! – Exclamo

.- Nunca he recibido una broma de parte de Fuji-Sempai- Dijo Ryoma antes de que algún otro miembro quisiera comentar algo mas sobre las revistas de su padre. Fuji le sonrió mientras todos bebían de la lata.

.- Wah! Ochibi, que suerte tienes nya! –Dijo Eiji mientras se iba acordando todas las travesuras y la vergüenza que había pasado por culpa de su mejor amigo.

Inui miro al prodigio – Me sorprende. ¿Por qué no le has hecho nada ha el? Hay un 67 % de posibilidades de ser una buena victima

Fuji sonrió – El es lindo

Silencio por parte de todos mientras miraban al chico de primero. Ryoma con su gorra se tapa la cara para que no se la puedan ver.

.- Yo nunca he sido chantajeado –Dijo Fuji alegremente rompiendo el silencio (Ninguno se pregunta el porque…)

Todos con excepción de Ryoma tomaron un sorbo.

.- Yo nunca me he vestido de chica –Dijo Oishi echándole una mirada a Fuji.

Fuji bebió un sorbo – Fue divertido.

Ryoma se rio y murmuro algo que sonaba a: - pareces una chica de todos modos.

Fuji lo ignoro

Tezuka aun estaba sumergido en el libro que estaba leyendo, por lo visto no estaba prestando atención alguna al juego.

.- Yo nunca he probado el alcohol –Continúo Taka con el juego

Momo dio un sorbo a su bebida – Solo fue una vez.

.- Bueno, al menos sabemos que Momo-Sempai es alguien medianamente normal ¿Borracho a tu edad? – Comento Ryoma sonriendo.

.- ¡Que estas diciendo mocoso! - Amenazo Momo levantando el puño, pero los ojos de Fuji se abrieron de golpe mirando fijamente al chico de segundo. Este, se alejo rápidamente, preguntándose por que Fuji de repente era tan protector con el más pequeño.

Inui miró a su alrededor antes de asentir con la cabeza con decisión – Yo nunca he sido pillado haciéndolo en el vestuario.

Los dos chicos del Golden Pair se convirtieron en un rojo intenso para rápidamente beber de su Ponta

.- Ahora sabemos con exactitud que están saliendo

.- ¿Soy yo o Ochibi esta hablando mucho hoy? –Eiji puso mala cara

.- Ryoma sonrió con arrogancia – He aprendido del mejor.

Oishi tenía la ligera sospecha de que cierto tensai tenia la culpa de eso.

.- Yo nunca he besado a nadie – Murmuro Momo algo triste

Eiji, Oishi, Fuji y Ryoma tomaron un sorbo. En esos momentos ya habían varias latas de Ponta esparcidas por el suelo.

Todo el mundo miro a Ryoma

.- De Eiji y Oishi se entiende – Dijo Inui – Pero, Echizen…

Ryoma se encogió de hombros - ¿Y qué?

Fuji se rio divertido – por que eso es interesante – Mirando fijamente a Ryoma- ¿No lo es?

.- Yo nunca me he enamorado de alguien dos años mas joven que yo – El estudiante de primero se la devolvió a su sempai

.- Touche – Fuji bebió de su Ponta- Nunca me he enamorada de alguien mayor que yo.

Ryoma rio con satisfacción – Yo nunca me he sido celoso de alguna chica que no tiene posibilidad alguna.

Los ojos azules miraron a los oro - ¿Qué puedo decirte? El es irresistible y tuve que esforzarme para tener su atención en mí.

El juego ya se había convertido en un "partido" entre Ryoma y Fuji, incluso Tezuka estaba interesado en ello y había dejado su libro de lado.

.- Yo nunca he permitido que nadie me llamara por mi nombre a excepción de él – Los ojos de Fuji no parpadeaban y las bebidas habían sido olvidadas.

Ryoma no pestañeo ante eso – Yo nunca he dejado que nadie me toque de la misma manera que tu lo haces

Los dos chicos se estaban acercando eliminando poco a poco la poca distancia que había entre ellos. Oishi jadeo cuando se dio cuenta y entendió las palabras de Ryoma

.- Yo nunca he dejado ver mi verdadero yo aparte de a ti –Murmuro Fuji suavemente. Los dos chicos estaban uno enfrente del otro en ese momento, a pocos centímetros de la cara del otro.

.- Yo nunca he amado a nadie más - Dijo Ryoma suspirando cuando sus labios se encontraron y unieron.

Todo el mundo estaba sorprendido. No tenían ni idea que los dos prodigios del equipo estaban tan cercanos, para no mencionar, juntos.

.- Nunca hubiera adivinado algo como esto --Dijo Inui. El chico de los datos no saco su cuaderno.

Fuji y Ryoma se separaron después de pocos minutos.

.- Te amo Syusuke – Susurro Ryoma. Sus ojos mostraron sinceridad ante esa declaración. En su cara con había ninguna sonrisa de arrogancia, todo lo contrario era una sonrisa suave lo que se le veía en la cara

Fuji sonrió – Te amo también

Despacio la pareja se giro para mirar a los demás. Estos encontraron la cara de sorpresa de todos los titulares

Eiji fue el primero en recuperarse.

.- ¡Nyaa! ¡Ochibi tienes que contármelo todo! ¡Detalles, quiero Detalles!

Fuji sonrió viendo como eran acorralados por sus compañeros mientras estos les hacían preguntas y deducciones entre ellos.

Tezuka les miro con una sonrisa apenas detectable y saludo con la cabeza a Ryoma cuando este le miro por un momento. El capitán tenia que llamar Atobe mas tarde para decirle q su predicción había sido cierta

**Owari **

**Omake**

.- Yo nunca he salido con una capitán de otro equipo - Dijo Ryoma mirando fijamente e intencionadamente a Tezuka

Tezuka, al final dejo el libro y se tomo un trago de su bebida

Todo el mundo (a excepción de Ryoma y Fuji) se le quedo mirando fijamente

.- Apuntado –murmuro Inui- Mirando mis todos puedo decir que es Atobe del Hyotei ¿No?

Oishi se desmayó.

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado y que se entendiera todo mi ingles es nefasto xD.


End file.
